poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon All-Stars A Twist in Time
Cartoon All-Stars A Twist in Time is a new movie. Summary When a kid named Michael takes on drugs, some of our favourite cartoon characters come together to teach him that drugs will ruin his life easily. Plot In Corey's bedroom, an unseen person steals her piggy bank from her dresser. Then, the theft is witnessed by Bumblebee who emerges from a Transformers comic book followed by Heatwave and Blades and alerts the other cartoon characters in the room (Danny Phantom from a DVD cover, Jimmy Neutron from a playset, the Fairly Oddparents from a storybook, the Mane 6 as toy figurines, the Equestria Girls as toy dolls, the Radiator Springs residents as toy cars, Ben Tennyson as a toy figurine, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu as action figures, Rex Salazar as a toy, the Alpha Team as LEGO models, Budgie the Little Helicopter as a toy helicopter, and Thomas and the steam team as toy trains). The cartoon characters track down the thief and discover that it is Corey's big brother, Michael. Sci-Twi opens a box under Michael's bed and identifies its contents as marijuana. Meanwhile, Corey expresses her concerns about Michael's change in behavior. He storms out of the house. The cartoon characters quickly realize that something must be done about his addiction and they set off, leaving Spike behind to look after Corey. Meanwhile, at the arcade, Michael smokes pot with his old "friends" and Midnight Sparkle, the evil version of Sci-Twi created by the Spectrometer, a magic-collecting device that Sci-Twi created. They tempt him to try crack however before he does they run out and are chased into an alleyway by a police woman. The "police woman" is then revealed to be Juniper Montage wearing a police woman's outfit. Juniper traps Midnight Sparkle in a garbage can and uses a time machine to see when and how Michael's addiction started. Meanwhile, at home, Michael's parents are concerned about their son's behavior, but Corey passes it off as nothing despite also being worried about him. So, Spike then approaches her and questions her about Michael, which she responds saying she doesn't want to get Michael into trouble. However, Spike tries to reason with her. Meanwhile, Danny (in his ghost form) shows Michael his reflection of how he is today, then his reflection if he does not stop taking drugs: an aged, corpse-like version of himself. When Michael insists that he could quit if he wants to and that he is in charge of his own life, Danny takes him to see the "head mistress" — Midnight Sparkle. Meanwhile, Corey and Spike re-enter Michael's room and find his marijuana box. Midnight Sparkle appears and throws Spike inside a cabinet and starts tempting Corey into trying the drug. Corey reasons that if she does what Michael does, then maybe they could have fun together, like they used to before he started doing drugs. Then, Michael returns just in time to stop her. He tells her that he never wants to see her end up like him, and admits he was wrong, though he is unsure if he can change. She advises him to talk about his problems to their parents and to her. Midnight Sparkle tries to persuade him otherwise, but Michael throws her out of the window, as he feels that he "listened to her long enough." While in a garbage truck, Midnight Sparkle vows to return saying that Michael "can bet on it!" The special ends with Michael letting Spike out of the cabinet and Michael and Corey go tell their parents about Michael's drug problem, while Spike jumps into a poster on the wall with the other cartoon characters. Trivia *It featured Midnight Sparkle, who is playing the role of the villain Smoke. Transcript Cartoon All-Stars A Twist in Time/Transcript Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey